


To Be Consumed

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Excessive use of nicknames, Feminization, Hair-pulling, If only a teeny tiny bit, Light Angst, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, My sexuality is George Washington's Southern drawl, QPQVerse, Rimming, The Pornification of Lockean Theory, This is not what those sheep died for, nothing major though or outside what QPQ already sets up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mid-afternoon sun streamed in softly through the double paned, floor length windows lighting the whole of the library in a golden glow. The sole occupant of the library was lying on the large ivory sheepskin rug that dominated the center of the room, flipping through the pages of a leather-bound copy of The Second Treatise. He was humming. It was an unconscious action, with no discernable melody, no doubt a product of his unusual state of relaxation. Albeit this relaxation had been encouraged, if not forced, by a steady supply of drinks since his mimosas at breakfast. Alexander Hamilton was not known for his ability to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Consumed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Quid Pro Quo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880157) by [rillrill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillrill/pseuds/rillrill). 



> Title from: "I want to be consumed by the things your mouth doesn't say but your mind craves. Words your eyes speak when your voice is silent. The real you."
> 
> Thanks to [Iniquiticity](http://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity) and [Stephi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stephimariee/pseuds/stephimariee) for reading over this before I embarrassed myself completely. You guys are the shit. 
> 
> Hayley, I'm sorry but I'm dragging you down into this hell with me. 
> 
> This is 110% Liz and the QPQTrash's fault. I am not to be blamed.

The mid-afternoon sun streamed in softly through the double paned, floor length windows lighting the whole of the library in a golden glow. The sole occupant of the library was lying on the large ivory sheepskin rug that dominated the center of the room, flipping through the pages of a leather-bound copy of The Second Treatise. He was humming. It was an unconscious action, with no discernable melody, no doubt a product of his unusual state of relaxation. Albeit this relaxation had been encouraged by a steady supply of drinks since his mimosas at breakfast. Alexander Hamilton was not known for his ability to relax.

So engrossed in his reading was Alexander that he failed to notice the slight squeaking of the door as George walked into the room. George paused by the entrance, leaning on the railing of the spiral staircase. He watched his boy for a few moments, taking in the distracted movements of his fingers pressing flyaways behind his ear. George smiled slightly at the irritated huff when Alex’s attempts proved useless. George’s palm itched with the desire to thread his fingers through Alex’s baby-soft hair, wanting to pull it back into a ponytail for him, or maybe just to pull. He did always look so beautiful with his head driven back and neck stretched out, begging for George to mark him. 

Slightly surprised to find his hands shaking from the effort of restraint, George took two quiet steps and set his Maker’s down onto the desk. Looking back once more to Alex, George recognized the novel in his hands. Locke. Most intriguing, especially considering not two days ago Alex had condemned Locke’s philosophy. George had the suspicion that it was more to do with one southern good ol’ boy who never stopped speaking of Locke than Locke’s philosophies themselves. 

Deciding that enough was enough and that his restraint had reached its limit, George finally advanced on Alexander, putting more weight in his step. It served its purpose, and Alex looked up from the book, but before he could speak, George spoke, “John Locke. Now, why would you be reading this, princess, especially after you spoke against him so fervently?” While he spoke, George knelt down next to Alex to gently place his hair back behind his ear once more. 

It took a few moments for Alex to respond. He was too preoccupied taking in the vision of George. Light illuminated George from behind, casting a glow about him. His shirt was buttoned only two-thirds of the way, leaving the top of his chest bare for Alex to see, and his sleeves were rucked up to his elbow with his forearms flexing ever so slightly. It always took Alex by surprise to see George in such a disheveled state.

Alex cleared his throat, “I wanted to be able to argue with Jefferson on the terms of his own philosophy, that is all.” Despite his efforts, his voice still came out ever so slightly strained. George moved to straddle Alex’s hips, careful not to place too much pressure on him. George reached around his chest to unbutton the shirt, ignoring the way Alex’s breath stuttered as his nails grazed his nipples, that would have to be saved for another time. George had a plan for now. 

“Keep reading. Out loud.” George said when Alex went to put the book aside. He continued on his mission, divesting Alex of his clothes. He stopped for a moment to carefully peel down the green and gold thong Alex was wearing, a gift from him for this weekend. 

“But Daddy, I don’t want to read anymore.” Alex’s voice was breathy, with just the slightest whine to it, and it was accentuated by just the slight wiggle of Alex’s hips. He gave him the smack to his ass he was begging for then situated himself once more. 

“You’ll read or I leave now and you don’t get anything until we are back in D.C.” George said firmly, already going to work on slowly easing the tension in Alex’s back. His boy always got so tense from the stresses of their job. George was careful around the still tender area of Alex’s ribs, which was the primary cause of their weekend away. It was the weekend before Alex’s return to work after his accident, and George had wanted this time to sustain them through the shit show that would undoubtedly be next week. 

“Political power,” Alex’s voice broke the silence, calm and mostly recovered, not for long, “then I take to be a Right of making Laws with Penalties of-” George’s fingers dug into a knot at the base of his right shoulder blade, eliciting a loud moan from Alex. Just as soon as George started, however, he stopped. His hands lifted from Alex’s back and he settled against his tailbone, “What-why-no-”

“Penalties of what, princess?” George prompted, one eyebrow raised in response to his boy’s petulant visage. 

Alex’s eyes lit up in recognition and the mischief that George loved so deeply showed its face. Alex turned his head back and read the passage once more, “Penalties of Death, and consequently all less Penalties, for the-” Alex paused and emitted a small whimper of pain which dissolved into a moan when the knot George had been working on finally released, “Regulating and Preserving of Property.”

So it went on, George slowly working Alex up till he was arching back and desperately trying to spread his legs beneath George. Nothing was compared to the speed at which he attempted to turn over when he felt George’s weight lift off of him. But George knew his boy and was ready, “Nuh uh, darlin,’” George said, his drawl crawling back into his voice and accenting his command with a slap on Alex’s bare ass, “You stay where I put you and you do as you’re told. Be a good boy now.” His voice was velvet-lined steel in Alex’s ears, promising pleasure if he behaved and threatening punishment if he didn’t. 

“Yes Daddy,” Alex whispered. His dark eyes were glazed over and his lips bitten red and swollen. He visibly bit back a moan as George kissed and nipped his way down Alex’s spine, spreading his legs farther open to accommodating for the breadth of George’s shoulders. It took a good thirty seconds of George looking at Alex pointedly before he went back to reading, “To understand Political Power right,” George spread Alex’s cheeks wide and licked a broad stroke from his balls all the way up to his hole, “Shit, fuck-” 

“Language, Alexander,” George gave no warning before the sharp slap on Alex’s hole and the harsh bite to his ass cheek. 

“Sorry, Daddy, oh god,” he whimpered when George resumed his ministrations, “we must, oh Jesus, consider what State all Men are naturally in-please, God,” Alex’s voice broke as George slowly fucked his tongue into him then leaned back to nip at his rim a bit. George didn’t even have to command Alex to keep going, “and that is, a State of Perfect Freedom.”

“Good job, princess,” George praised, allowing Alex a small break from reading. He pulled Alex’s hips up more, denying him the ability to grind off onto the rug beneath him,“Keep going, sweetheart,” he quickly got back to work, determined to make Alex as delirious as possible.

“Daddy, I can’t,” Alex pleaded, his head falling to the rug and registering a mixture of sweat, tears and saliva soaking into the wool beneath him. He’d abandoned the text in favor of latching onto the fur rug, pulling and yanking as he writhed up into his daddy’s mouth. His cock throbbed and his thighs shook. He wasn’t sure how long he could take this, the pressure of George’s tongue and the sharp bites of his teeth, “I’m sorry-I can’t, I can’t.” His vision was too blurry to see his own hands in front of him, much less the text of the novel.

“Shhhhh sweetheart,” George moved up to drape himself over Alex’s back,”I’ve got you; don’t you worry yourself. You’ve done so well for me,” Normally George would push Alex for more, push him to his limits and beyond, but after the past two weeks they’d had, he felt that this had been more than earned. He ran soothing hands up and down Alex’s back and thighs until he’d relaxed again, “Give me your hands, princess.” George pinned Alex’s wrists at the base of his spine, knowing that his boy always felt better knowing George had him. He ran his fingers softly along the underside of his wrist just by the clasp of his watch, the watch that he’d given to Alex, the watch that marked him. Mine. MineMineMineMineMine. 

Holding Alex in place, George moved back down his body, taking his time to take in the breathtaking sight. His skin was glowing, the light sheen of sweat on his back gleaming, and the sun’s rays made his already tan skin even more golden in the light. His body had filled out in the time since they’d been together, a product of proper nutrition and George’s daily encouragement to exercise. Looking at him, George felt his chest contract, grateful beyond measure that this beautiful, remarkable would let George love him and keep him. 

Before his boy could get too antsy, George slapped his ass, just because, and ran his tongue along Alex’s rim. The sounds that emanated from Alex’s mouth grew louder as George grew bolder; it briefly occurred to him to be thankful that no one was there to hear his boy in such a state. Alex’s muffled pleas registered to him slowly, “Daddy please, please can I come? I need-” Alex broke off into a muffled whine as a full body shiver wracked his body. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” George allowed, “I’ll think about it.” George knew this would most likely set Alex off. He loved his boy, but he was not strong in the patience department. He hadn’t, however, expected the force with which Alex’s hands pulled at George’s grip, twisting his back around. Immediately, one hand tightened on Alex’s wrists and the other pulled him back by his hair until his ear was level with George’s mouth,“Be careful Alexander, if you aggravate your injuries, you’ll be getting my belt and you won’t be able to sit right for a week.” George said, low and slow, “You also won’t be coming at all during that time, princess, not until you’re completely healed up again.” George bit the lobe of Alex’s ear and ground up against him, relishing the feeling of his small, warm body against him through his restrictive suit pants.

George relaxed his hand and allowed Alex to sink back down, his fervent apologies filling the library and echoing off the walls. George slowly pushed a finger into Alex, who was just barely slick enough to allow this, “Make yourself come for me, princess. Show me how good you can be.” Alex’s hand moved quickly to wrap around his cock, jerking himself off desperately. He bucked and moaned at the drag of George’s finger, voice hitching higher when one finger became two. His fingers were crooked just so, he knew his boy, and pressed relentlessly up against his prostate, dragging Alex’s orgasm out of him hard, fast, an almost punishment.

George unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, groaning loudly at finally getting some relief. With one hand on the small of Alex’s back, he jerked himself off hard and fast. He didn’t last nearly as long as he should have, but the sight of his boy bent over for him, panting and watching George through lidded eyes was enough to have him coming in hot stripes right across his hole with a groan. 

“Jesus, Daddy. You’re filthy,” Alex croaked out, eyes closed as he caught his breath.

George smirked and picked up the discarded panties from earlier, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet darlin’.” He drawled, rubbing his come into Alex’s skin. He then wiped up the rest of his come and Alex’s come on the rug with Alex’s panties and then stuffed them into his pocket, “I’ll just keep those there for later.”

Alex’s laugh was strangled and breathless. He pushed himself up to a sitting position and grabbed his button down, using it to clean off his stomach, “I kind of ruined the rug, I think.” He looked only the slightest bit sheepish. 

“I can buy another, especially if I get to have you ruining it again,” George said simply while helping Alex move to the sofa to rest.

“Replace it again? I saw the fancy delivery truck, and I know it was a replacement for one we ruined before,” Alex forced out through a yawn.

“Don’t look at me like that. That Locke copy cost more.” His voice was dismissive. Instead, he concentrated on pulling Alex into his lap and gently petted his hair back. 

Alex’s head shot up, “Christ. Really?” He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to the disposable capital George had access too. 

“Shush, let me spend my money how I please, princess.” George covered Alex’s mouth with his hand and pulled him back against his chest, “Now it’s time to take a nap, or I’m making you get up and take a cold shower.” 

“Not tired,” Alex mumbled petulantly into George’s neck, “No shower.”

“Uh-huh, whatever you say darlin’,” George said softly, smiling when he felt Alex relax fully against him as he did only in sleep. Satisfied that his boy was taken care of, for now, George let himself relax back for a nap of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feedback is very much appreciated! 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.payyourfuckingwhiskeytaxes.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Visual for the sheepskin rug](http://www.overland.com/products/overland-8-x-115-premium-australian-sheepskin-rug-80304.aspx)
> 
> [The copy of Locke's works that Washington owns](http://www.biblio.com/book/works-john-locke-locke-john/d/826658039?aid=frg&utm_source=google&utm_medium=product&utm_campaign=feed-details&gclid=CKPo_9-9y8sCFYkCaQoduf4Igw)
> 
> [Visual for the panties](http://www.luisaviaroma.com/index.aspx?gclid=CJXmgo3Oy8sCFQsPaQodg34Oyg#ItemSrv.ashx%7CSeasonId=62I&CollectionId=GGV&ItemId=7&SeasonMemoCode=actual&GenderMemoCode=women&VendorColorId=R09MRC9KQURF0&CategoryId=&SubLineId=clothing&mkwid=s_dc&pcrid=76057724916&pkw=&pmt=&gclid=CJXmgo3Oy8sCFQsPaQodg34Oyg&from=gshop)
> 
> [Visual for the sofa](https://www.1stdibs.com/furniture/seating/sofas/classic-english-chesterfield-sofa/id-f_4062513/?utm_content=test&product=f4062513&gclid=CKaY_J_cy8sCFQYNaQod2EQOEg)


End file.
